1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying machine of an electrophotographic type, which is capable of copying a single original in the plural form in succession on a copying paper having a size larger than that of the original and a copying process thereof.
2) Description of the Related Art
Copying machines have been known, which can pulurally copy a single original in succession on a copying paper having a size larger than that of the single original. Such copying machines are actuated such that the original is wound on a drum and its drum is then rotated, to project the original image on a photosensitive drum in succession as shown in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 63-14177. It is therefore necessary to provide a specific mechanism. In the conventional-type copying machine, i.e., the copying machine having a fixed original table and a scanning optical system which is capable of moving forward and backward alternately or in the copying machine provided with a reciprocating original table and a fixed optical system, the image processing cannot be performed during the return of the scanning optical system or during the return of the movable original table. It is therefore impossible to form reproduced images in the plural form in succession on a sheet of copying paper.
Assuming that an image memory having storage capacity corresponding to one page of the original is provided in a digital-type copying machine, the copying machine can provide that the contents stored in the image memory are read repeatedly plural times successively so as to form consecutive image signals, so that the consecutive plural images are formed. However, the above-described construction needs an image memory having a large storage capacity, so that such a machine becomes extremely high price, thereby making it impossible to provide a practical copying machine.